Hunter
Hunter= The hunters of the Latin Junta were once important suppliers of fresh meat borne out of necessity from such colonial isolation. The pre-revolution colonies of South America were heavily reliant on homeland support, but even so, receiving fresh meat from overseas was never a reliable prospect. The hunters met this demand feeding both themselves and their community from their ventures out into the Amazon Jungle. Most colonials were hardy souls, many having prior expertise in some field of wilderness survival. Of course only the hardiest could survive on such a frontier. The hunters themselves were a particularly grizzled breed of colonist, commonly they had already been professional huntsmen prior to the colonization and numerous hunters had been of the last generation of the Wild West, migrating in the droves during its decline as they sought to quell their frontier spirit. The younger members of the hunter cadre had been taught and blooded within the Amazon however; colonist life expectancy was unsurprisingly troubling, caused by either local predators or newfound diseases. The hunters were no exception to these dangers, despite their skill, so replacements were always necessary for such a vital colonial role. The hunters of the revolution have adapted to war easily, the human prey they now hunt make far easier targets. The tools they use are almost as precious as the meat they used to procure, the hunting rifles or similarly high power sniper rifles are all antiquities, handed between generations and determinedly recovered when lost. Among the rebelling colonies, the hunters are probably among the most capable survivalists, the service they provide to both their cause and their communities has earned them a legendary reputation, with the same going for their prized weapons. But the hunters are no soldiers, fearing open ground equally to how the foreign invaders fear the jungle, and with little personal protection, nature is ultimately what is keeping the revolution alive. |-| Skins and Variations= |-| Strategy and Tips= General Hunter Strategy As a sniper unit, the Junta Hunter makes up for his lesser training in comparison to other faction's trained combat snipers with the ability to move and fire. With extended range, the Hunter himself is a weak soldier in constitution. Be careful when deploying him near a firefight. * Hunters require # Research to become available to your army, and can be recruited for 4750 Gold or 570 Gems * A total of # Research is required to unlock the full potential of this unit. * As he doesn't need to deploy, the Hunter features powerful damage on a mobile form. With that said, the Hunter is extremely vulnerable to counterfire, so try to avoid getting in the crossfire. Primary Weapon Armed with a hand-me-down rifle, the Hunter is able to quickly bring it to bear for some powerful Sniper Fire, doing 50-100 Hunting damage to his target. * As Sniper Fire does Hunting damage, this makes the weapon not only lethal against enemy infantry, but also opposing beast units. Hunters are thus an invaluable asset when facing the African Warlords. * The range of Sniper Fire is approximately 85 ingame meters, and as long as terrain or Stealth isn't a factor, allows the Hunter to stay far back as he dishes out punishment. * While the damage numbers appear low, this attack has a nasty tendency of one-shotting most light and medium infantry units due to bonus Hunting damage. * In addition, when attacking vehicles, a Hunter has a 5% chance of scoring a hit on it's weak point, allowing it to do much more damage than it should normally. * Like all sniper units, the Hunter's Sniper Fire has a 50% chance to Suppress an enemy, causing the enemy to suffer a 50% Movement and Damage penalty. Occasionally, this can even result in a Pinned result, equaling to no damage or movement for the affected unit. Abilities When properly trained, Junta Hunters may fire Impaling Shots, allowing him to hit multiple targets for 75-125 Hunting Damage on the way to a primary target. * A total of # Research is required to unlock Impaling Shot - From Hunter, you must unlock Slice and Gut, and then Impaling Shot. * With it's increased damage and piercing properties, Impaling Shot is a devastating weapon when used in the right hands. To compensate for it's strength, it has a # turn cooldown. * Warning, this attack is able to cause friendly fire! Be very careful when lining up your shot. Category:Units